marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Roberts
Janet Roberts is a distant descendant of Marrissa Roberts and the main character of the Post-SCrash Session series, from whose perspective most of the stories' narration is told, even if the scenes of the stories in question don't involve her directly. Family Biography Also, when will I be able to return to The Capitol? :- Janet, in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Much is told about Janet's ancestry. Besides being the distant descendant of Charlie Roberts and Rose Quartz Vasquez (and, as such, many other main characters of the Marrissaverse, including but not limited to Marrissa Roberts, Wheatly, Gabe Jonson, Caroline, Principal Business Man, Principal GLaDOS, Chell Junor Roberts, Skepness Man Beauregarde, Skepkitty, Jenny Weasley, Jhonen Eggert-Vasquez, Rebecca Sugar-Vasquez and, adoptively, Violet Beauregarde, Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way), she is the great-granddaughter of Colonel Massacre and Candacension Pixies, posing as Betty Crocket, the granddaughter of Poop-Up Roberts and Grandma London, and the cousin of Jack London. However, under the iron fist of Candacension, life for Janet has been terrible, ever since she killed her dad and turned him into a robot who likes to ground her. Janet's adventure begins on the night from November 10th to 11th, 413 post-Condensation (or AG 2624). She has a dream on a golden land called "Prophet" in which she dreams about Jack London dying. She then wakes up and is messaged by Cantaloupe. They talk about the dream. Further on, Janet contacts Roxa Lavigne, Dick Stiller's GPS Navigation and Jack. All conversations are about Sburb Alpha, and it appears she isn't going to play it. In absolute despair, Janet suddenly disappears from our world, being replaced with her "innocuous double" Meanie Pixies. When Janet returns, the Earth is being attacked by the Red Miles. As such, Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick escape their time and end up at the Capitol during the 74th Hunger Games. From there, Janet, after yet one more transformation to Meanie and back to Janet, ends up in Portal High School ca. AG 1980, and is pushed by different people, like Principal Business Man and Violet Beauregarde, all the time, unable to return to the Capitol. While temporarily Violet lets Janet and co. live in her house, they don't stay there for most of the time when the story is told. On Violet's tour of her chewing gum factory, Janet is turned to a trickster. She also converts her friends Jack, Roxa and Dick, and they all have to be decommissioned to the Salt Room and de-trickstered. From there, after having been given an alternate universe version of Skepness Man's time "clock", Janet briefly ends up at the time (but not the place) of the 74th Hunger Games. Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host ends with Janet finally, after all the time travels, being transported back to the Capitol, in the house that Roxa and Jack had previously acquired. The house is later transported to the past, and therefore Marrissaverse Stories 2015 meets Janet in AG 1985. She has married Dick Stiller and they have had a child Bertha Stiller, and they have worked together to rebuild the delirious time car. During the course of Marrissaverse Stories 2015, a mishap with the car transports Janet to an alternate universe, where she, alongside Jack, disappears in a time paradox, as she learns that she had never even been born in the first place. Eventually, though, the original timeline is restored by Roxa and Dick, along with Janet's and Jack's existence. Personality Janet's personality largely revolves around being a fangirl of Marrissa, denying she is a Mary Sue and reading about her adventures. Though, Marrissa does not share the sentiment, calling her "worst descendant ever" in Living Someone Else's Life. Janet is also largely defined by being the heiress to Critics United and BC Corp, as well as looking up to her other ancestors, such as Principal Business Man. Notably, in case of Critics United, she intends to drive the company bankrupt, instead devoting all her time to BC Corp. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (First appearance) (Main narrator) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' (Mentioned only) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (Main narrator) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' (Mentioned only) *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (Secondary narrator) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (Brief narrator) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homestuck characters Category:Narrators